Hicca Haddock and Daugr the Deranged
by SadieStone
Summary: I don't own HTTYD! When Hicca, her father, and her friends are captured by Dagur, Dagur's one want is to break Hicca. In a way she will never heal. Rated M for rape. Not a Lemon! Not Dagcup. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hicca sat next to her father and all of her friends in the cell that Dagur had thrown them all in. Her tunic was ripped from where she had struggled, but luckily it only ripped up to the bottom of her ribs. Didn't make her any less shy about it though.

Dagur came in a moment later.

"Well well well…" He smirked "If it isn't little miss. Goody two shoes."

Beat.

"Or one."

"What do you want, Dagur?" Hicca demanded. She continued to hold her shirt in place, but shivered as Dagur stared at her with a strange expression.

"Grab her."

"What?" Hicca demanded as they came in and grabbed her arms, forcing her to release her hold on her shirt, letting it fly open and show her stomach, but still luckily it didn't go any further up.

"Oh. Sadness" He tsked. Before anyone could move, he removed his dagger from his belt, and cut her shirt the rest of the way up, leaving just a torn shirt and her breast bindings.

She gasped in horror and struggled, waiting to cover herself.

"Dagur!" Stoick yelled "Let her go!" He tried to start forward, but was pulled back by the chains around his wrists, just like everyone else.

"I've been trying to break Hicca since she was five. I've found that no matter what I do, her wounds always heal, so, I've found what _doesn't_ heal. Ever."

Everyone stared at him, horrified.

"Why" A soft voice whispered. "Why do you do this to me. Why am I worth your time." Hicca lifted her head and everyone saw angry, but also humiliated tears in her eyes. "What did I ever do to you?" She screamed. "All I ever did was stand next to my father and you try and drown me. All I ever did was smile at Asher and you try and behead me. _All I ever did was stay quiet, never looked at you, never did a damn thing to you, and you make my life a living hell_!"

Dagur didn't seem fazed. Instead, he grabbed her chin "You have a strong will, I'll give you that. Let's see how long that holds when your alone however"

His words easily told them all she wouldn't really be 'alone'.

And Dagur lead her away.

They all shook the doors as hard as they could, but nothing would budge the door. After not even five minutes, they heard her screams for him to leave her alone, and for him to stop. They heard his laugh at her screams, his words of violation, of slander.

They sat and covered their ears, praying for the sound to go away, and this to be a horrible dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hicca lay on the bed as the door slammed shut as Dagur left, smirking and laughing. She pulled the furs around her tightly, shivering. Tears welled in her eyes and pain racked her body. Her hand brushed the bruise forming on her arms, and the bleeding bite mark on her neck. Tears stained her cheeks thickly. She cried every moment Dagur had been in here.

She raised a hand to her hair, and ran her fingers through her now short hair. It was pretty much gone. One side barely brushed her shoulders, and the other side barely brushed her earlobe. He'd cut it to break her. Her hair was her pride and joy. It was the one thing that she'd never changed about her self. It had reached all the way down to her hips, but now it was gone.

To cut a vikings hair was to rip them of their identity.

She cried harder. Fear also racked her body. Dagur had said that once she had her strength, he'd force her once last time (just for good measure, he said) and then let them all go back home.

But the most likely product of rape

Is pregnancy.

Two day's later, Hicca was given new set of clothes, and they were all lead to a ship that would take them back to Berk. Hicca was brought on last, so everyone saw her arms wrapped tightly around her self, the tight movements of her steps, and the look of humiliation as a hand tugged at her chopped and uneven hair.

She wouldn't let anyone near her. She sat down in a tight ball in the corner, silent and eyes wide, to terrified to close them.

It broke their hearts. Dagur was right. Hicca couldn't and wouldn't heal from this.

But they could try.

**Do not own HTTYD! Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stoick tried first. She pushed him away with apologetic eyes. She even pushed away the females. She just had no trust left in her. None.

Or so they thought.

There was only one that hadn't tried. One that was to afraid that in her state, his presence would just hurt her more.

But now the breaking in his heart lead his feet across the deck as she looked away. He kneeled next to her, silent, and just sat there, not wanting to disturb her moment of little peace.

Hicca finally looked over, and her eyes widened in surprise to see him sitting there. She was about to scoot away, but he was having none of that. He looked her right in the eyes and said "If you are _Hicca Haddock_ the most _stubborn_ viking I have _ever_ met." She looked away as he continued. "You befriended a Night Fury, Ended the war, lost a leg, all for those who hated you. All for those who thought you were trash." She flinched.

"But yet you stayed compassionate. You stayed yourself. You held your head high as we called you names. Yes, you cried, but that is human nature." He paused "And apparently I'm not a human because I'm a big strong… Thing?" He chuckled despite trying to stay serious.

He sobered "The point is Hicca, you're strong, you're the chief daughter, and you are stubborn."

She looked at him. Tears welled in her eyes as she finally spoke since casting off almost six hours ago.

"But how can I smile? How can I laugh?" She asked in a whisper "How can I be like I was when I have been changed so much?"

He cupped her face in one hand, a gentle gesture that made her flinch after the rough pain that she'd felt for the last two days.

"We change everyday." He replied.

"But not like me!" She exclaimed silently, her voice not seeming to want to rise.

"People are raped, yes, but it happens. Some of our strongest warriors were raped."

"But none of them were as young as I am" She protested, fresh tears in her eyes.

He didn't reply for a moment. Instead, he kissed her forehead. Loving and caring. Protective.

He pulled back. "That jsut means you get to show them that even though it fazed you, you will always come back through" He whispered.

Hicca looked at him for a long moment, before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright" He whispered. "You're safe here and now. There's no need to fear" He stroked her back comfortingly.

"Thank you, Snotlout"

**Bet you were expecting Asher huh? WELL IT WASN'T! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Luv ya! Next chapter and on!**


	4. Chapter 4

When everyone came up that morning, they were surprised to find Hicca and Snotlout side by side. Hicca was fast asleep on a sleeping Snotlout's shoulder. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, telling any and all that he wasn't gonna let _anything_ happen to her.

They all smiled. Not even Asher, Gobber and Stoick could get close to her, so to see the one who always picked on her, protecting her with such love, it warmed their hearts.

Snotlout may have a thick skull, but he had a kind, and soft heart.

And that combined, was a force to be reckoned with.

It's been one month since they'd come home, and Hicca had refused to leave her house. Only Snotlout was able to go into her room without her rushing them out. He brought her food, water, and talked to her constantly.

And now they waited quietly. Normally, Hicca's time was on the first of every month, and today was the third. Snotlout had yet to tell them of her outcome. Yet to tell them if Hicca was pregnat or not.

And so everytime Snotlout returned from the house, they waited hopefully for him to announce she was fine. But he never did.

Days past and he spent more and more time in there.

Until finally Snotlout sighed. "Alright. I have an answer for all of you." He took a deep breath.

They waited with baited breath.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"Hicca…."

Everyone seemed to lean forward…

But he never finished, instead he just sighed.

"How about she tell you."

And he walked away.

**I'm sorry for the such short chapters, I just havn't written much. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

GAHHHH! THIS IS WHY I HATE SCHOOL! It takes me away from my writting!

In Response to somethings...

The White Fury

: Nice story. Just one thing, maybe you consider going into a bit more detail? For example, I didn't know why the protagonist was depressed until the 3rd chapter. It would be nice if you could go into more depth with emotions- those always tie a story together.

**To The White Fury: I was trying to keep it clean. I was thinking that you know, Dagur cutting open her shirt, taking her away to be alone with him, things like that would hint what I meant. So sorry if I had you confused!**

LuffyLover

: "Soon," she says, as she makes us wait. "soon?" I mutter, checking the published/updated date, and seeing OCTOBER. *sigh* well, hopefully now winter holidays will give her time to write more.

To LuffyLover: Okay, First of all: I _love_ how you wrote your review in a storyboard way. That is amazing in general. Second of all: I'm super sorry, I've been so busy with school, and reading, and all that jazz that I totally forgot about this! Thank you so, _so_ much for reminding me! I completely forgot when the last time I updated was. Honestly I thought it was only a few weeks ago I updated... Apparently not XD

So, yeah. I love your responses, I read each of them, if you have any idea's for the story, please, send them my way, I would love to hear them, and thanks!

Here's a sneakpeak of the next chapter:

Hicca sighed in happiness as the wind whipped through her hair. It had started to grow out again in the month that she'd been home, and she'd been able to cut it to where it was even and about touching her shoulders. It had always been surprising to her how fast her hair actually grew.

Snotlout flew close to her, smiling as she enjoyed the fresh air. "Hey! I have an idea!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm outside now, so why not show them I'm riding, and I'm out, and then in a few minutes land and tell everyone?" She replied.

Snotlout laughed. "You sound excited" He noted. "Well I am!" She replied. "Aren't you? I'm not pregnant!" She squeaked with joy.

"Alright, alright, let's get going then!" He replied, laughing. They both set off quickly, smiles on their faces.

So yeah, that's about all I've got. If you want me to add anything, or got any idea's for the next chapter in general, don't hesitate! Please, I'd love to hear from you!

So, thanks again so much.

Stay awesome, guys and gals!

~SadieStone


End file.
